She of the Night
by Crom Cruaich
Summary: Fem!Harry. Harry Potter never existed, Lilith Evans did. A young woman thrown into the abyss. This is the story of her adventures in the weirdest of places. Let's just hope Atlantis survives this coming storm...
1. Prologue

This is a story not about a boy called Harry Potter, because that boy never existed. No, this is a story about a girl called Lilith Potter, though she goes by Lilith Evans most of the time, and the adventure she has.

But first, a little about our heroine. Lilith was born on the 31st of July, 1980. Her parents were killed when she was just one year old by a mad wizard called Voldemort, after which her godfather Sirius Black took her with him and away from England. She grew up to be an independent, intelligent young girl, and was homeschooled by Sirius in both magical as non-magical subjects. The only year she joined a school was to take her NEWTS when she was fourteen at Durmstrang. She became a Commander after Voldemorts resurrection, leading her ragtag group of fighters in raids against the madman. After killing Voldemort at the age of sixteen, she mostly left the Wizarding world to pursue an education in the Muggle World, leading in her getting four Doctorates and one Master with liberal use of Wit-sharpening potions and a TimeTurner. She then threw herself in research and traveling, going all over the globe while collecting books, scrolls and artifacts.

That all changed when she received a strange invitation from the American Military. Read along to find out what kind of crazy things await her…


	2. Chapter 1

Doctor Elizabeth Weir sighed as she opened yet another folder. She and Colonel Marshall Sumner had been looking through folders all day to find the right people who might be useful for the Atlantis expedition, and who would also be open minded enough to join.

A soft cough drew her attention to Sumner. He pointed at the folder he had in front of him. "Dr. Weir, I believe this one might be interesting." He pushed the thin folder over to her.

Weir looked down, and the first thing she saw was the picture of a serious looking young woman with black hair and impossibly brilliant green eyes. Then she looked at the list of credentials and nearly choked. "Four doctorates and a master?!"

Sumner simply smirked and tapped the folder. "If you read further, you would see she also participates in fighting contests, owns several guns, has traveled all over the world and has the ATA-gene, according to Dr. Becketts research."

"Dear lord." Weir rubbed her forehead. "Any negative points?"

"From what I can see: none, unless you count the fact that she takes her coffee in the morning very serious and has apparently some strange quirks." He shrugged. "So, will we ask her?"

"Weir nodded. "I'll send Sheppard to invite her." She looked back down at the picture. "Welcome aboard, Lilith Evans."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Major John Sheppard ran a hand through his hair and righted his cap, before looking up an the large, old looking door in front of him. He was standing on the porch of a regal looking townhouse in one of the suburbs of London which was owned by the person he was there for. Once again he cursed the circumstances which had landed him with the Atlantis expedition. He had expected a lot of things, but playing messenger boy while they were gathering people to join wasn't it. He sighed deeply and rang the bell. He had just stepped back when the door opened. A man with black hair and laughing grey eyes stood in the doorway. He smiled and stepped aside. "Major John Sheppard? I'm Sirius Black. You were here to see Lilith?"

John nodded and had to stop himself from gaping as he stepped inside. The house was large, light and richly furnished. He drew his eyes away as he heard a chuckle. Mr. Black grinned widely at him. "Yes, the first step inside can sometimes be shocking."

John grinned back sheepishly. "Yeah, it is. Is Dr. Evans rich?"

"Old money." Mr. Black shrugged. "Her family was… is a noble line. Very rich, as you can see. But let me bring you to the library. Lilith has just gotten some new papyrus rolls and she often gets lost in her work." He started leading John through the house and up two staircases, stopping in front of double doors made of a dark wood. He knocked, and opened the door after being called in. John followed.

The room was large, high, and filled with bookcases. In front of the doors was a large table lined with chairs filled with scrolls. The young looking woman who was bowed over a scroll jumped as they came in.

"Siri! Is it already that late? Why didn't you tell me?!" She quickly strode over and held out her hand. "I'm Lilith Evans. You must be Major Sheppard."

John grinned. "Indeed. Major John Sheppard, US Air force, dr. Evans. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Do call me Lilith, I only listen to dr. Evans when I'm working." She gestured to the chairs. "Please sit down. Would you like something to drink? I have some coffee here, or would you rather have tea?"

John grinned as Lilith started rolling up scrolls to make some space on the table and took a seat. "Coffee is fine, dr.- I mean, Lilith. If we could talk then? And do call me John."

"Sure, sure." She nodded cheerily and waved a hand imperiously at mr. Black. "Siri, go amuse yourself with something, or go annoy Remus. You haven't done that yet today, have you?"

Black pouted, then cackled insanely and swept out of the library, slamming the doors behind him. John stared. Lilith banged her head on the table, making John laugh. She pouted at him. "Laugh all you want, I'd like to see you try and live in the same house as him."

Pouring coffee in the cups, she handed one to him. John snorted again. "Husband?"

She grimaced. "God no. He is my godfather. Sort of a live-in uncle." Then she sobered. "But you didn't come here to talk about crazy godfathers. What would the US Military want with lil' ol' me?"

John sipped his coffee, and began.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

As he finished talking, John sat back quietly to finish his coffee and observe her reactions. He and Lieutenant Ford had made a bet about her reaction before he had left for England, and it looked like he was winning, having bet that there would be no or a small reaction.

"Well, that explains some things." Lilith nodded decidedly. John raised an eyebrow, hoping for an explanation. Lilith smiled. "I have several manuscripts in my possession of which at least three talk about the 'ring to the stars'. Also, my family has old journals, some of which talk about the 'Ancestors' and how they 'came back'."

"That is… unexpected." John ran his fingers through his hair. Never had he expected that such a thing as this would happen. He needed to contact the SGC. But first: "So you accept the offer?"

Lilith grinned widely, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

John blinked, then grinned back. He had the feeling the would get along great, judging by her impish sparkle. "Great! I'll talk to dr. Weir and Colonel Sumner. Dr. Weir'll probably contact you again. Do you mind if I mention your scrolls?"

"No, they're welcome to study them here. I will not, however, give them to other people." She smirked. "Now, do you have to go back yet, or do you have some more time? Cause I think that maybe, if you feel about pranks the same way I do, we could… plan… some things for our shared amusement."

John smirked back. "My plane doesn't go until tomorrow."

Their identical evil grins would have sent anybody running.

It was late that evening that John took a cab back to his hotel, after eating dinner with Lilith and Sirius. They would see each other again on the base at Antarctica.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It had been two months before Lilith arrived at the Antarctica base. She looked around curiously as she was led inside through the corridors by a marine, the corridors lighting up brightly as she passed, which unnerved everybody they met on the way. They stopped at an office and were called inside. The marine saluted and walked off, and Lilith entered. Inside were two people, a woman and a military man. The woman smiled and stepped forward. "Dr. Lilith Evans? I am Elizabeth Weir, I will be the over-all expedition leader." They shook hands and Weir gestured to the man. "This is Colonel Marshall Sumner, he will be the first in command of the military portion of the expedition."

They also shook hands. Sumner nodded politely. "Nice to meet you, dr. Evans. You have a most impressive track record."

"Thank you. I simply like to exercise both mind and body." She grinned, then stifled a yawn. "Sorry, it was a long trip."

Weir nodded in understanding. "I will call someone to lead you to your room. Major Sheppard will come by tomorrow morning to show you your office for the time we will be here."

A few moments later a marine arrived and he led Lilith to a room where her things had been dropped off.

After she had left Weir was silent for a while, until Sumner broke the silence. "Did you see how the corridor lit up when she walked through it?"

"Her gene is indeed very active." Weir shook her head. "It is almost frightening what she could be able to do with it with the right technology."

Sumner nodded silently before also leaving to go on with his duties.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Time passed, and finally came the day they all had been waiting for: the day they would leave for Atlantis.

The expedition gathered, with all their supplies, at the SGC in Colorado Springs. Lilith said a quick goodbye to Daniel Jackson, who had visited her for a while to look through her scrolls and manuscripts. She gave him a short hug before handing him a scroll. "I found this between some of my scrolls about the 'ring to the stars'."

Daniel unrolled the scroll curiously, and froze as he saw what it was. It was an old painting, and old drawing. "It's Abydos."

"I thought you might like it, you know, since, well…" She trailed off uncertainly, before she was nearly squashed in a happy hug from Daniel. He smiled as he pulled back. "Good luck, and come back alive.

"Yes, sir!" Lilith grinned widely, then ambled off to the gateroom. Daniel only grinned at that before he turned to go and show his present to Jack.

Lilith wandered down, looking around dreamily in imitation of her good friend Luna, until she found the gateroom. There she drifted over towards John, who was watching her advance with an amused smile as some of the people, mostly military, took a double take and looked rather disturbed. As she reached him he smothered a grin, before speaking. "You do know you are seriously disturbing the marines and gate guards?"

"Of course I do!" She looked almost insulted before her dreamy expression fixed itself. "Why else would I do it? It's better than grating on everybody's nerves like Rodney does."

She was referring to Rodney McKay, who was a brilliant scientist, but was also arrogant and complained almost constantly about everything and everyone.

John shuddered. "Heaven forbid, Lils. That would be a nightmare."

Lilith smirked, before suddenly turning on a passing marine who was carrying her laptop with a terrifying snarl. "You drop that computer, and I will rip out your guts and feast on your brain. Understood?!"

She gestured emphatically with a knife that had appeared in her hand. The marine paled, nodded shakily, and then hurried off carrying the laptop like it was made of spun glass. Lilith turned back to John with a satisfied smirk, making the knife disappear with a flick of her wrist. John simply shook his head with a bemused smile, that turned into a grin when Weir came hurrying their way. "Oi, Lils, Weir is on the way over here."

"What?" Lilith turned and groaned. "That marine better not have tattled."

"Probably not. It would have been embarrassing for him to confess that a scientist, a female scientist, had him terrified."

"I guess." She had just the time to turn and paste a smile on before Weir reached them. "Doctor Weir. What can I- we help you with?"

Weir smiled politely at them both. "You will need to get ready. The gate will soon be activated." She then looked at Lilith with an amused smile. "And it might be for the best if you would carry you laptop yourself, dr. Evans."

Lilith stared for a moment as Weir swept away, before Johns laughter brought her out of it. "Laugh all you want, Johnny-boy. You have to carry the heavy things!"

With a sniff she also swept away, leaving John to curse empty air.

For a few moments there was complete chaos as everybody was hurrying to their places as a somewhat decent colon formed in front of the ramp. With a whoosh the wormhole activated and a MALP was sent through to check whether it was livable or not. After a few tense moments the first data and images came through, and they pronounced the site safe, eliciting a cheer from the people gathered. Everybody picked up their things and, following Weir, Sumner and most of the military, stepped through the wormhole after the good luck wish of General O'Neill. Lilith stopped in front of the wormhole, looking back one last time to wave at Daniel, who stood beside General O'Neill in the control room, then took a deep breath and stepped through.

Goodbye Earth.

Hello Atlantis.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

General Jack O'Neill looked curiously at the young woman who waved at Daniel before stepping through the wormhole. Daniel had been very enthusiastic when he had come back from England with many copies of old scrolls from her library. Apparently she liked history and old rocks as much as Daniel did, so Jack had almost expected a female version of Daniel. Not the self-assured, quirky young woman who had with help of Major Sheppard unleashed pure chaos in the form of elaborate pranks on the base and who he had one morning observed while she was beating up a dummy in the gym. He turned to Daniel with a smirk, always ready to tease his friend. "So… missing her already?"

Then he caught sight of the scroll Daniel was clutching to his chest. "What's that, Danny?"

Daniel unrolled it without a word, and Jack frowned for a moment, then took a hissing breath in recognition. "That's Abydos!"

"She found it in between her other papyrus scrolls. I had told her about Abydos when I was there, and she gave me this as a goodbye present." Daniel gave a small smile as he rerolled the old painting. "She was afraid I wouldn't like it. Silly her, I would have loved it anyway."

Jack gave a soft smile as he saw the reverence with which Daniel handled the ancient scroll. "Go hang it in your office, Danny. Give it the place it deserves. Enjoy it. That's probably what she wanted you to do with it."

With a nod Daniel wandered off dreamily, not really watching where he was going as he walked. Jack had to hold back his grin as he spotted more similarities between the two archeologists. Then with a sigh he threw one more look at the now deactivated Stargate. He really hoped that the expedition would be a success, that the Atlantis expedition would come back to Earth, if only so he could thank Dr. Evans in person for the happiness she had given Daniel with that one scroll.


End file.
